


sticks and stones; chains and whips

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [12]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consensual Kink, Kai's Intro to BDSM 101, M/M, Microfic, No Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Everything Baekhyun knew about BDSM came from gossip and movies.





	sticks and stones; chains and whips

"Come on. It's just down here." Jongin lead Baekhyun down the short hall of his apartment to the second to last door. Opening it, Baekhyun wasn't sure what to expect but imaged something with a giant bed and lots of red silks, like in the commercials he saw for that new movie based on the book his mother raved about.

It was a lot more simple that that, though. It was still dark, heavy curtains over the windows blocking out much of the fading sunlight, and the bed was maybe a queen, made with simple gray sheets and a matching comforter. Nightstands flanked the headboard. A closet stood across from the foot of the bed. Rather nondescript, like a hotel room, except for the holes and chains in the posts of the bed.

"Welcome," Jongin said quietly. He ran his fingers lightly across Baekhyun's shoulders, dropping his arm to his side when he walked to the window. He looked nervous. "I know you've said you've never anything like this before, but I can tell you that a lot of what you have heard of it is probably wrong."

Everything Baekhyun knew about BDSM came from gossip and movies.

"Whatever you don't want to do, we will not do. If you're uncomfortable or uncertain about something, say so. We can stop. We can try it again later, if you want. The big thing here is trust. If I tie you to the bed, you're not leaving until I untie you."

Baekhyun swallowed thickly. His spine tingled at the very idea.

Jongin paced as he spoke, as though lecturing a class. "You need to come up with a safe word, a phrase that will stop whatever activity, no questions asked. If you don't like what we're doing, or even if you're just not in the mood for anything, say the word. We'll stop." He ran a hand through his hair and met Baekhyun's eyes. "I don't want you to be scared, okay? It will be kind of weird, because this is your first time. I just ask that you trust me to help you feel good. Will you trust me?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"Tell me."

Baekhyun's gut trembled. "I trust you."

A smile played at the corners of Jongin's mouth. His hair fell over his eyes when he ducked his head, looking for all the world like the shy man Baekhyun met half a year ago. "Call me Kai when we're here."

"Kai?"

"It's just a pseudonym. A lot of doms take on fake names, especially if they offer paid services."

"Do you?"

Jongin shrugged. His fingers played with the button at his throat. "I will occasionally." The tie's knot pulled free, so the tails hung loose. "Any more questions?"

Baekhyun shook his head.

"Okay.” He nodded. “So what's your safe word?"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **spare room**.


End file.
